


Overclass wardrobe issues

by Cummytomato



Category: Fire Emblem, Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Fire emblem echoes
Genre: M/M, Pure Smut, bjs, boey has a horse cock, cum, love these two, no beta we die like nerds, yeah there are typos okay!?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 21:49:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11045010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cummytomato/pseuds/Cummytomato
Summary: Boey and saber find some alone time in a dungeon, boey has overclassed to guru and saber to yasha, shameless smut;)





	Overclass wardrobe issues

**Author's Note:**

> Headcannons included:  
> Boey has a horse cock,  
> Saber's kinda slutty
> 
>  
> 
> Yes I bought the dlc I am also a slut.  
> Please read and review! Check out my Tumblr cummytomato to see the art that goes with this fic and other smutty fun things!

Saber pov-  
"I get it that these overclasses are powerful, but I feel kind of ridiculous." Boey hissed at me as we made our way through the dungeon. 

"Your armor is fine, quite dashing lad, look at these!" I raised my arms to flap the sashes of the Yasha armor. "These won't stop flapping in the breeze." I laughed and his face turned red.

"Please don't mention flapping in the breeze." I cocked an eyebrow at him and noticed the spartan skirt that was part of the guru get up. The two of us were alone exploring a stretch of the dungeon and I didn't see the harm. I reached between the leather folds of the skirt and groped at what was underneath, instead of finding trousers ornarmor instead my hand met the firm smooth muscle of his inner thigh. He jumped about three feet in the air at that.

"Saber!"

"What? just having a feel." I smirked and he shook his head at me furiously. 

"What made you think that was okay!?"

"Because nobody else is around and you look excellent in that armor." 

"Flattery is nice but don't get any funny ideas! We're deep in a- no! I didn't just use the word deep, don't make a sex joke out of that!" I laughed at how well he knew me. 

"Boey we haven't seen a terror in a while and we have plenty of time before we're supposed to meet the others." I pulled him to me and he looked up at me harshly.

"You can't be serious." He sighed and I ignored him, slipping my hands up the folds of the skirt to cup his ass." 

"Do I really need to convince you? It's been too long." I pushed my already hard cock against him, he felt the bulge in my trousers I'm sure." 

"We don't have time for that!" He hissed and I smirked.

"Don't be a brat, it's been way too long, we don't want to get fatigued do we?" 

"That's with food!" He chuckled at me as I ushered him into an alcove.

"It's a source of protein doesn't that count?" I chuckled as I dropped to my knees in front of him. I could already see his thick cock was struggling to stand up against the heavy leather folds of the skirt. "I've been missing big Boey lately." I smirked nuzzling him through the skirt. 

"If that's Big boey what does that make me!?" 

"The half of If have to chose i'd offer Mae as a peace offering" I smirked and he pouted. 

"That makes it sound like half of me is just dick."

"All of you is a dick, i just happen to like this part especially." I reached between the folds and hefted out his cock. Boey was hung less like a mage more like a horse. It was most of the way hard, a damn tasty slab of meat, damn already about eight inches long and thick enough to barely get my fingers around. 

"Sssshit saber." He moaned as I stroked it slowly, pulling the foreskin back and forth exposing the sensitive head of his cock. 

"Way too long lad." I moaned before slipping my tongue under the foreskin and licking around the head of his cock. He gave a long breathy moan and I couldn't help but smile. "Why can't you make such nice noises all the time?" I chuckled. He was gonna say something about how the other noises he makes are all him correcting my so called "stupid mercenary ideas" I swallowed his cock down to the root. I cupped his bull balls in one hand and slid my hand up his thigh to his tight ass with the other. 

"Goddess you're good with your mouth." He moaned above me. And I felt his fingers run back through my hair. I loved when he did that. I'd kill anybody who found that out though. I swallowed twice around his cock and enjoyed it as it got completely hard and snaked its way down my throat. I bobbed my head back and forth keeping a tight seal with my lips around his cock. I have his balls a gentle pull, damn he had nice nuts, plump egg sized, very befitting of the man he had grown into while we'd been on this damned quest. He gave a gentle thrust forward into my mouth and I encouraged him with a squeeze to his plump ass.  
"Get your dick out." 

"Easier said than done." I said after pulling off his cock with a pop. I started struggling with the armor, I'm pretty sure there were no less than nineteen belts, and a dozen armor plates. While I was busy trying to free my own cock. I managed to get a good grip of my thick cock and stroked myself while sucking him off. He carded his fingers through my hair all the while whispering sweet nothings about my cock sucking skills. Damn kid w- 

"EXCALIBUR!" He yelled above me and I felt a blast of his magic fly over my head but didn't stop what I was doing. 

"Trouble up there?" 

"Nothing I can't handle." He chuckled and then moaned when I pulled his foreskin back and sucked on his cockhead like my life depended on it. I could taste his pre cum on the back of my tongue sweet, damn sweet. Made me hungry for more. I sped up my pace on his cock and he gave a few jerks of his hips in response. "Ahhhh shit." He moaned when I buried my nose in his pubes and swallowed around him again. I felt a blast of heat as he cast a fire spell, presumably to kill a terror. I just kept sucking cock and Jacking off.  
I wanted to run my hands up his tight lithe abs, or bend him over and bite at his perky ass. But there was more armor in the way of that, and we had been running around a dungeon all day after all. "Saber when we get someplace with a bed I really want to- FIRE!" 

"Sounds sexy." 

"Jackass! How come you getting horny seems to attract every damn terror!" I jacked him off resting his huge cock against my cheek. 

"Go on." I smirked up at him.

"Really want to get a good nights sleep for once." He hissed and I rolled my eyes. 

"Seems like you're not very interested in this guess I better just stop." 

"No! Saber come on. You know what I want to do in a bed with you." 

"Do I?" I gave little licks at his cock head teasing him all the while.

"I- fine. I want to fuck, I want you to fuck me in every position imaginable, and then when I'm too tired to move I want you to straddle me and ride my cock like a horse." His face turned bright red as he rushed through that saucy little confession but I decided that was enough torture time to get to the fun part. I swallowed him all the way down again and encouraged him to face fuck me. Using both my hands on his tight as to help him start a rhythm of quick thrusts down my throat. Once he was doing it on his own I dropped both hands down to my cock and started jacking off using the precum from jacking off his cock and my own that was pouring out my cock head like a faucet as lube so my hand was flying up and down my cock. I tugged at my balls with the other. Growling around the thick slab of meat in my mouth to show that I wanted to move this along. 

"Mmm." I hummed around his cock as I could tell he was getting close, that's all he seemed to need. 

"Cumming!" He hissed and I felt a torrent of hot thick cum shoot down my throat. I pulled back enough so that he shot the rear in my mouth so I could taste his sweet jizz. I pulled off him and rose to my feet still jacking my cock off, I tilted his head up and kissed him tangling out tounges together while his cum was still in my mouth. We pulled apart panting and I smirked.

"Way better than ambrosia" he smiled back and dropped to his knees, he was about to try to return the favor when instead I just started shooting and blasting him on the face. Six shots of hot thick cum splashed across his face, I moaned and tossed my head back greatly relieved. He pouted up at me one eye closed to stop cum from dripping in it. 

"Saber you're such a jerk!" He yelled at me before grabbing one of the leather flaps of the yasha armor and wiping his face off.

"It was a hot sight."

"That's it im proposing to Mae." He huffed as he headed to leave the alcove stepping over the terrors he'd roasted. 

"Whoa there who said we were done?" I grabbed him by the cloak and pulled him back into the alcove.


End file.
